


The Whole Kit and Caboodle

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Breasts, Cat Hybrids, Classicberry - Freeform, Creampie, Dom Sans, Dom!Berry, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingering, Innocent kink, LazyBerry - Freeform, Light Masochism, Masterbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mythtale, Not all is nsfw, OCs - Freeform, Oblivious Sans, Pregnancy, RottenKustard - Freeform, Rough Sex, Skeleton Heat, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sub Papyrus, Swapcest - Freeform, Teasing, Threesome, Twin Blueberry, Voyeurism, Wedding 'jitters', Wolf Hybrids, blowjob, cuckhold, how to tag??, kustard - Freeform, redtomatofans's Horrorbros, rottenjoke - Freeform, solo paps, stonerbros - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: This is just some one-shots of mine I am dumping off here, ranging from 500-1000+ words. Each chapter title will list the pairings. Suggestions are open and aloudThe first chapter is a gift to MeGaLoTrash.1. RottenKustard- nsfw2. Swapcest:Voyeurism-nsfw3. Swapcest: Dom!Berry - nsfw4. Classicberry: 'I do' but I dont -sfw5. Honeyketchup: With you, wanting another- nsfw6. Classicberry/Solo pap: Cuckhold(?) -nsfw-7. "mother" - gift for Deckofdragons- sfw8. Twin Fairies and A Fox - Gift for Melle-d; SFW9. Classicberry: Bluebells - SFW11. Bloodsugar: nsfw: based off of RedtomatoFan's post from tumblr





	1. RottenKustard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts), [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/gifts).



> So. I HEAVILY apologize for the terrible smut scene and rushed one shot. I am not good at smut and I usually don't write it. But here, have smut.
> 
> This chapter was originated from an ask of mine to MeGaLoTrash a while ago about this pairing. Enjoy the shittiness

**In hindsight, Sans should have seen the signs.**

 

Red was always touchy-feely, no matter what situation they were in. Red was touching him in some shape or form. Hand on the shoulder, leaning against him, plopping himself on top of Sans randomly like a cat. Sans found it odd for a fell monster to do those things. However, Red being a fell monster also explained it as well. Red never had anyone to be able to touch freely without the fear of being turned against. Red probably trusted Sans a lot more due to the fact Sans was from a safer AU, plus him being an alternate of Red helped. 

 

Razz would always make sure that Sans’s attention had been on him. In any way, Razz made sure Sans was looking, talking, or interacting in any way, with Razz. Razz also always has this smirk on his face. As if he knew that his garish persona would always capture Sans’s focus. If Sans, for whatever reason, wasn’t looking at Razz, the other would find a way to regain it. Sans just thought it was part of his personality. Always needing the spotlight. He shared that with Papyrus, so Sans just shrugged it off.

 

Even if Red never did.

 

_ ‘-back off mutt!’ _

 

**_‘I don’ listen to some pipsqueak with an attitude problem.’_ **

 

_ ‘Pipsqueak?! We are the same height! If you ever put that mustard bottle down. You would realize that I am far more superior than you!’ _

 

**_‘In your dreams half-pint.’_ **

 

Sans never really took the little feud between the two monsters seriously. He just figured the two was just trying to state authority in the household. Red has said before he only ever took orders from his brother. So, it was like one day, those two just collided. Sans’s isn’t for sure what caused it, but all he knows is that he found himself in the middle of it daily. 

 

_ ‘Sans! Who do you like more, the malicious Razz or fleabag?’ _

 

**_‘Who the fuck you callin fleabag, fuck for brains!?’_ **

 

_ ‘uhhhh... ‘ _

 

Sans remembered being backed into a corner during that confrontation. The two was at each other's throats for some reason and Sans just backed off. Until they found him again, much calmer that time… A little too calm for Sans to be comfortable. In fact, they actually seemed to tolerate each other, barely. 

So how in the hell did Sans find himself in this position?

 

One minute he was lazing about, watching some robot movie with Razz and Red, then he had his full feminine ecto-body formed; He was being shoved into his mattress by Razz and Red making him unravel under his expert touches.  The two monsters were able to get him to come undone in a matter of seconds, He lost count of how long he had been there. He, however, didn’t lose count of how many times he came. 

 

Razz and Red had made him orgasm three times. He was slowly losing his mind with those two having their way with his body. The moment Red slipped inside of him, going all the way in easily with how wet Sans had already been, Sans knew there was no way of getting out of it. Not that he had wanted too. Red had given a few slow but hard thrusts. Sans had been whimpering in pleasure at the feeling.

 

He hadn’t been expecting when Razz had shimmed his fingers towards his entrance and pushed one in beside Red’s cock.  Sans head was thrown back as he let out a groan. Damn it, the stretch was unexpected and hurt. Red moaned at the feeling of Sans squeezing even tighter around him and the finger. He vaguely remembers Razz muttering something about him being tight, but his focus was turned to Razz’s fingers as more joined. It was a pleasurable burn. 

 

Soon, Razz had lined himself up with Sans’s entrance. Red slowed down his already slow pace for Razz to join them. Sans had to bite down on his ecto-tongue so he wouldn’t scream. The stretch, it was too much. 

 

Ow.. ow… ow. O-oh! 

 

Red had bent down and began to suck on his left nipple. His tongue skillfully flicking at the bud. Sans never knew how sensitive his breast was. He never summoned his full ecto body for anyone, most not liking his extra chubbiness. However, Red and Razz had insisted on him doing so, going as far as causing his magic to react in ways that made it form on its own. However, Sans was not complaining at all, not with Red’s sinful tongue. 

 

It was like a switch had been turned when Sans let out his moan. Razz and Red began to plow into Sans. Razz going as fast and hard while Red went slow and deep. Sans didn’t have a moment that he was empty. He was constantly full with one of them. Damn, it felt good. So, so good. The pain slowly began to fade, the burn of the stretch was still there, it would be hard for him to walk for a while after tonight. 

 

Sweat began to cascade down his sensitive body as the two sandwiching him showed no mercy. Razz behind him, running his dagger-like fingers over his back end. Squeezing it until the flesh spilled over his fingers. Red in front of him, his tongue lapping over Sans’s nipples, sucking one into his mouth and roughly palming the other. 

 

Both, however, was pounding away into Sans’s pussy. Leaving Sans’s entrance aching and stretched to its absolute limit. It hurt, it hurt so much. Even with all of his past escapades, he has never been this full. 

 

“Wanted this… For so… long.” Razz panted out as he continued to pound into the other. His dark purple member rubbing against Red's with every small movement. Making it impossible to sit still or focus. “F-fuck… feels soo good.” Razz moaned, his hand snaking around Sans and wedging itself between Red and sans. 

 

Sans yelped when he felt Razz’s fingers begin to rub his clit harshly. Sans let out a loud moan. His hands shooting out to grab a hold of the two skeletons currently rutting into him. One arm throwing itself around Red’s neck, the other grabbing at Razz’s bandana. 

 

Red chuckled. He lifted his head, letting Sans’s nipple to fall from his mouth with a  _ pop.  _ He licked his fangs with a glint in his eyes. His deep voice cutting through the sounds like butter. “I think Sansy is getting close again, Razz.” Red teased. His voice, while calm, was with baited breath. 

 

“Oh really..?” Razz asked.

 

Sans grip on the two turned deadly as he felt them sped up. Sans dropped his head back onto Razz’s shoulder and arched his back. Fuck, it felt so good. Sans knew he was close, however, the ability to speak had left him after the first few orgasms. The only words that were able to escape from him were  _ ‘please _ ,  _ more _ ,  _ Razz  _ and  _ Red _ .’ Even those words were broken up in mewls and moans. 

 

No one has ever dared to be rough with him. His 1hp usually scared off the idea for most. He was losing his mind with this new speed and roughness. Then again, the two fucking him also had low hp and knew exactly how to fuck him without dusting him on the spot. 

 

Sans felt the familiar build up of another orgasm. If the twitching of Razz and Red's members anything to go by, they were also close to cumming. It almost was painful for the oversensitive skeleton. All his bones shook and tingled with every touch, he didn't know if he would be able to survive this next orgasm. 

  
Razz nuzzled his face into Sans's neck and began to bite down on the bone there.  The pain the filled his body from the bite cause it all to end quickly. Sans closed his eyes tightly, arched his back and let out a moaned filled scream. His pussy clamping down on the two dicks inside of him, milking them both for all they had. Sans whimpered as the two sped up, chasing their own releases. 

 

Red let out a groan as he buried himself deep in Sans. Finally getting his sweet release. Sans winced at the feeling of Red filling him up with his seed. His body didn’t fully appreciate the feeling with how long it’s been going on. 

Razz was the last to cum. His bite on Sans tightened up, causing Sans to yelp at the pain. Razz rolled his hips a few more times, coming down from his high. His fangs retracted from Sans’s neck, his tongue rolling out to lap at the marrow seeping down Sans’s neck. 

Sans slumped down, his body finally giving out. He had no idea what just happened or what caused it. However, Sans wouldn’t mind doing it again. 


	2. Swapcest: Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been tensed all week. He finally gets to go home and hopefully relieves said tension. Hopefully his baby brother, Sans, wont be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion some asked for. I tried and it turned out okay...ish

  

Papyrus yawned and stretched from his spot. He was currently relaxing at his station when he realized what time it was. It was finally time to head home. It had been a long week. Papyrus was excited it was the weekend. 

 

Papyrus couldn’t wait to be home. The day had been long, even with all his naps. It didn’t help that he hadn’t had any time  _ alone.  _ Normally, Papyrus would wait until Sans was asleep or short cut home during his break to jerk off. 

 

However, Sans had been more persistent with spending time with him. From coming to see him during work every few hours to having sleepovers in his bed almost every night. Papyrus didn’t mind any of that. He loved his brother deeply and cherished every moment they spent together. All the same, Papyrus was an adult with natural urges. It didn’t help that as of lately, his baby brother has become part of his fantasies. It was wrong, on so many levels. His little, sweet, brother should not be so appealing. 

 

The other day, Sans had formed his ecto body and damn it, all Papyrus wanted to do was grab those large hips and ram him into the wall. He can easily picture how he looked when he bent over to grab the remote that found its way on the floor, his ass in Papyrus’s face. Papyrus had been so relieved when Sans decided to call it a night. All of the relief went out the window however when Sans insisted they had a sleepover party. 

 

Thankfully, oddly, Sans never stopped by his station this day. Papyrus didn’t risk getting caught with his hands in his pants by him nonetheless. The idea of having Sans see him like that, even if it was appealing in more ways than one, made sure he didn’t even attempt anything. 

 

Maybe Sans was caught up with training with Alphys’s. Stars, he wished Sans was. He really,  _ really,  _ needed to relieve the itch he had. If Sans was home, he could maybe rush upstairs and be quiet. He just had to try and not jerk off to the thought of Sans this time. It was already weird and anymore would be weirder. 

 

With a pop, Papyrus teleported home. He ended up in the living room. The lights was off and seemed to have everything in the same place as this morning. Everything but the boots beside the front door. The bright blue boots seemed to stand out in the darkness of the room. Sans was home, but why was the lights off? Was he asleep? Well, Sans did have energy lapse from time to time. Papyrus did try to tell Sans to not push it with his 1hp, but Sans never took it seriously. 

If Sans was asleep, it would be a lot easier to ‘get the job done’. Sans would never admit it, but he was a heavy sleeper. Several times Papyrus had to resort to childish antics to wake him up. 

 

Papyrus let out a relieved smile. He would finally be able to relieve the tension. Thank the stars! Papyrus turned and began to make his way up the stairs. He should really make sure Sans was asleep and not just cleaning his room. He doesn't want Sans to walk in on him. 

 

Papyrus paused as he reached the top of the stairs, his eye lights scanning to Sans’s door in the far right. The door was slightly opened with the lights definitely on. That,however, is not what made him pause. It was the noises the was quiet and faint. 

 

It sounded like Sans. It wasn't like Sans to be quiet. Maybe he was having a nightmare. Papyrus sighed. He really wanted to rub one off. However, if his brother was having a nightmare, he couldn't leave him to it. Papyrus knew first hand how bad nightmares could be. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

 

-Big brother mode fully activated-

 

Papyrus made his way down the hallway. Following the light of Sans door. The closer he got, the louder the noises. It sounded vaguely like...moans? At Sans’s door, Papyrus could fully hear everything. Papyrus narrowed his eyes. Was Sans talking in his sleep? Papyrus quietly opened the door farther, only enough to peak in to see if he was right.

 

He couldn’t be more wrong.

 

“yes! Yes… more! Pleeeeease…”  Sans moaned out. A wet, squishing noise filled the air. 

 

Sans was laying on his front, Papyrus’s hoodie covering his upper torso. His lower body was pushed up towards the sky. One of Sans’s hands was pushing the sleeve of Papyrus’s hoodie into his face as his other was shoved between his shorts and moved quickly inside. Papyrus couldn’t see what was going on, but the moans and gasps escaping his brother gave it away.

 

**H-holy shiiiiit...**

 

Sans, his baby brother, who never showed any interest in anyone romantically, was masterbating, in his hoodie. From the look and sound of it, Sans was fingering himself. Papyrus felt his magic act accordingly and formed an ecto-penis. 

  
  


The hand over the door handle, gripped the side of the door. His entire body leaning into the door as he tried to get a closer look.  His other hand going down to his groin and pulled his shirt down, trying to hide the orange glow. He shouldn't be aroused at the sight of Sans like that. He should leave, he should reeeeally leave. He didn't want to though. The sight before him was too alluring. 

 

The faint blush that painted his baby brothers face, the soft  _ ‘mwehs’  _ that left him and tempting blue glow from his shorts certainly didn't help. Papyrusś entire body was tensed, he couldn't move away. He should leave. He really needed to le-

 

“P-papy! More!”

 

The sudden moan that left Sans screwed any intention of leaving. Why did hearing Sans moan his name send shivers down his spine? Make his soul thump harder than usual. Not only was his innocent appearing brother fingering himself, but thinking of Papyrus. Even with Papyrus's hoodie, Papyrus didn't think Sans would be fantasizing about him. Papyrus screwed his eyes shuts as he began to rub his hardened length. A wave of shame flared inside his soul.

 

Stars, how  _ low _ did Papyrus sink if he was spying on his brother during a private moment and getting off on it? He was supposed to protect Sans, not become the thing he was trying to protect Sans from. If Sans even looked over his shoulder, just a tiny bit, he would notice the orange glow of Papyrus’s in the doorway. It would ruin everything the worked themselves for. 

 

It felt so good though. He rubbed himself through the fabric of his shorts. The stimulation was the best, but it was quiet. It kept Sans from hearing it. 

 

Sans let out a squeal as he began to rock back into his fingers. He put his face further into the hoodie and moaned lewdly into. God, he sounded so desperate and needy.

 

“Hmm…” Papyrus groaned as he watched the scene before him unfold. He didn't care anymore, not even Sans looked that good. 

 

Pre-cum began to gather at the tip of Papyrus's dick. The front of his shorts forming a wet spot. Damn, he wanted to be in there with Sans. He wanted to throw Sans onto that bed. He wanted to spread Sans open wide and show him just how good Sans could make him feel. Sans was hungry for Papyrus's cock? Papyrus would give it to him. 

 

“F-fuuuuck…” Papyrus started to thrust into his hand, Imagining it was Sans he was thrusting into. He shouldn't want this, he shouldn't want Sans. But stars above he did. He wanted nothing more than to feel Sans’s tight walls milking him.

 

“Oh god.. So close… So close…” Sans was whimpering now. His movements speeding up. “faster!  please, more, more… I need it! Not enough….” Sans stuffed his mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie. As if he was attempting to quiet himself. It didn't work, Papyrus could hear Sans clearly and samn is made him harder than before. 

 

Papyrus would give it to Sans hard. Just like Sans wanted it. Damn it, papyrus was getting close as well. He probably could get off on the sight only. 

 

_ ‘Yes, mhmm close, Keep going Sans, just like that. Take it,  _ **_take it._ ** _ ’ _

 

Thrusting his hips into hand a few more times before the pleasure was too much, he came into his shorts. Papyrus didn't want too, but he closed his eyes and moaned a loud  _ ‘Sans’ _ . 

 

It had felt so good. Papyrus gave a few more thrust into his hand, the image of Sans with his hoodie forever burned into his mind. Papyrus grip on the door finally lessoned as he leaned onto the corner. His body shivering with pleasure and aftershocks. 

  
  


The afterglow didn't last long however. Not when he remember he just let out a loud moan of his brothers name, within hearing distance of said brother.  Shit! Papyrus didn't even spare a glance to his brother, he turned and ran for the safety of his room. his soul pounding in his chest. 

 

Once in his room, he slammed it shut and locked the door. Panting, Papyrus leaned against the door. His hand on his forehead as he stared at the floor. He slowly slid down the door, reality hitting him full force as what just happened sunk in. He watched his little brother masterbate, and jerked off to it. To his  **brother** ! Invaded his privacy and broke his trust. 

 

_ ‘i can't believe I just did that! What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ is wrong with me?!’ _

 

Sans smirked as the sound of scurry feet faded away from his room. He removed the stained hoodie from his mouth and licked over his teeth. He raised up and looked over his shoulder towards his bedroom door.  _ Silly Papy.  _ Sans slipped the fingers out of him and into his mouth. Sucking off the juices that now stained his fingers.  _ You won’t resist for much longer.   _

 

“Mweh heh heh!” Sans giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry the hoodie didn't come into this as much.
> 
> Plus, manipulative Berry is best berry ;)
> 
> If you have a suggestion, leave it in the comments or follow/leave a message for me on my tumblr @Krystal-twi


	3. Swapcest: DomBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is tired of Papyrus avoiding him. So he comes up with a plan to get his brother to notice him
> 
> Suggestion ✔
> 
> (Sequel to swapcest: voyeurism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finger slipped and I went from 500 words this morning to having over 4,500. Wtf happened?!?
> 
> Hope you like this! Not sure if I got Blue being a dom right.

Sans hopped through the front door. His energy going full buzz after his work out with Alphys. Tonight was a friday, it had been a full week since Papyrus saw him. Papyrus had been too ‘busy’ over the past few days and he said earlier he may be up for a movie night. It caused Sans to feel giddy. Yes, he was trying to seduce Papyrus, but Papyrus didn’t need to know that. Besides, stuff like that took time. It took him  _ forever  _  to get Papyrus to even begin to look at Sans in a new light. 

 

Sans took off his boots and hung up his jacket. His body was on autopilot. Sans placed his backpack on the coffee table and unzipped it. He had enought time to stop at the movie store in the capital to pick out a few. Most of them was musicals, but he did get a few anime movies from Dr.Undyne. 

 

This was going to be so exciting! 

 

_ -buzz- _

 

Sans felt the vibration more so than heard it. Sans reached into his back pocket. It probably be Undyne texting because she forgot to tell of a movie, or maybe Papyrus to tell him he was on his way. Unlocking the phone proved that neither of those was correct. 

 

**Text** :  _ I'll be home in a few hours, don't wait up.  _

 

Whatever happiness that built up over the course of the day vanished. Of course… Ever since Papyrus  _ saw him,  _ he had been avoiding Sans. Sans will admit his tactics was unorthodox. However, Sans thought it would give Papyrus final push to see his feelings. Now though he won't even be in the same room with Sans longer than five minutes before freaking out and leaving. Did Sans fuck it all up?

 

No! Sans refused to let Papy go so easily. Papy loves him and Sans knew it for a fact. The walls wasn't as thin as Papy hoped. There has to be a way to make Papy see that they was meant to be together, but how?

 

Papy didn’t know Sans planned it, so maybe there was hope. Sans could pretend not to know what was going on. With Papyrus being gone most of the time now, he wouldn’t notice Sans pretending to not know. Maybe he could make this work. Sans sighed and sat himself down on the couch. 

 

Sans leaned forward and placed his head in his hand. His eyelights sadly looking over the set of movies on the coffee table. His plan to seduce Papyrus was proving to be harder than expected. What could h-

 

Sans eyelights landed on one of the movie covers. It had a girl with short sandy blonde hair, bright shining green eyes and she was in a school girl outfit with a book in her hand. A thin red ribbon in her hair. Sans remembers that anime. He and Papyrus watched it a few weeks ago. Papyrus seemed fond over the girl. Sans let out a soft laugh as he picked up the movie case. Papyrus said something about her being so innocent, it was adorable. Just like Sa-

 

Sans jumped up when the idea hit him. It wouldn’t need much planning. Just needed to be plan out perfectly. One wrong move and Sans probably won’t ever be able to win over his brother. 

 

.

 

Papyrus sighed as he quietly opened the front door. It was rather late, around one o’clock at night. Sans should be asleep. Sans had orders from the doctor to rest as much as he can due to his low hp. Sans never stayed up past ten because of this. Papyrus at least hoped Sans went to bed. 

 

The lights was on, dimmed but on. Papyrus didn't see his brother anywhere. So maybe he did give up and go to bed. Papyrus sighed leaned against the now closed door. That was a reli-

 

“papy! You're home!” 

 

Papyrus head shot up to see Sans standing at the top of the stairs. He had his full ecto body formed. His full  **female** body. He wore a slightly tight shirt, that clung to him. It read ‘Cool Dude’ across Sans chest which made words looked stretched, his boobs obviously too big for the shirt. His hips, wide and full was in shorts that fell just below his thighs. He looked like sin with an innocent face. 

 

Sans hopped down the stairs, stepping two at a time. His breast bouncing with every hop. Papyrus averted his eyes as the low cut shirt didn’t stop it from giving him a good view. 

 

“S-sans! What are you doing still up?” Papyrus asked as his soul pounded at the sight of his  **baby** brother looking like that. He shouldn’t look that good. That tempting. Sans stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Papyrus with a soft smile and his eyes shining so bright. 

 

“I wanted to wait for you.” Sans said as he clasped his hands behind his back, ‘accidently’ pushing his breasts out more. “I took a nap earlier, I woke up about an hour ago actually.” Sans reassured his brother. 

 

Sans walked a bit closer to Papyrus. Papyrus took a step back. Sans looked up at Papyrus, his eyelights large and sparkling with what seemed to shine innocence. If Papyrus had not saw Sans on his knees, Papyrus may have bought it. But there was no way Sans could be so innocent, not after-

 

“Is something...wrong, Papy?” Sans asked as he scooted closer to his brother. The closer he got to his taller sibling, the farther Papyrus stepped back. Maybe this approach isn't working. There was a small shake in Papyrus’s bones. Sanss eyebrows quirked up, a devious smirk playing its way onto Sans’s face. Or maybe it was working just in Sans’s favor. 

 

“Paaapy?” Sans was getting closer. Papyrus could feel himself begin to sweat. Papyrus felt his back hit the wall behind him. Sans was now two feet away, his hands behind his back as he leaned forward. His eyes had mischief in them but his face reflected concern. 

 

“sans… Don't…” Papyrus said quietly. His eyes refusing to leave his brother. 

 

“Don't do what?” One foot now separating them. He looked up at Papyrus, his brother seemed nervous. He probably should be.

 

“Don't make me do something imma regret…” Papyrus whispered. Sans was almost pressed up against him at this point.

Sans eyes widen and he backed off a bit. He still held his head high, his eyelights shining. “Silly Papy, i'm not going to make you do anything.” 

 

Sans turned around and headed for the kitchen. Papyrus let out a breath of relief until he looked back to Sans. Sans way ‘unconsciously’ swaying his hips. Stars, Sans was going to be the death of him. 

 

“Im just going to hold you to your promise.” Sans came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. His smile bright and shimmering. Papyrus felt his eyebrows forward a bit. “You… You didn’t forget, did you Papy?” Sans asked, hesitance in his eyelights as he was now refusing to make eye contact. “You said we would have a movie night tonight.” Sans was now shifting from foot to foot as he finally looked up to meet Papyrus’s eyes. “I understand though, if you didn’t remember. I guess we could do it another night…” There was something in Sans’s voice that caused Papyrus’s soul to ache. 

 

Sans turned to go and put the popcorn away. His movements slow and shaky. Papyrus quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of his brother shoulders. His brother freezing up from the grab and slowly turned his head to meet Papyrus’s gaze.

 

“We can have it tonight, sorry i forgot.” Papyrus said. He didn’t forget, just didn’t trust himself alone with Sans. He didn’t want to do anything he may regret. However, seeing Sans’s eyelights brighten in happiness made all of Papyrus’s fears of what to come, go away. Sans was surely something else. 

 

Sans let out a happy ‘Yay!’ before going and putting the popcorn on the table. He turned and hugged Papyrus in his excitement. “You can pick the movie! I’ll get the drinks!” Sans exclaimed before turning and going to get the drinks.

 

Papyrus sighed before walking over and looking at the movies. Well, look is a strong word. He just grabbed a random one and placed into the DVD player. Sans wouldn’t know he picked a random one anyway. 

 

Sans got back with their drinks, Papyrus got honey, sans got ketchup. Sans had to be rather excited to drink ketchup. Papyrus sighed. He had been ignoring Sans so maybe Sans was just really happy to be hanging out with him. It wouldn’t surprise him at this point.

 

Sans placed down their drinks and gestured for Papyrus to sit down. Papyrus casually plopped himself down on the nearest spot and got comfy. Sans smiled brightly. “Do you have a movie picked?” Sans asked,

 

Papyrus nodded his head. “Yep. A good one, just got to start the TV.” Sans looked over at the TV, and huffed. Of course his brother was too lazy to turn it on. Sans smirked. Good

 

Sans marched over to the Tv and bent over to push the on button. Making sure to wiggle his hips a bit as he ‘searched’ for the button in the dimly lit room. Hey, it could be difficult if the lights wasn't fully on. 

 

When Sans stood back up, he turned to go sit and saw Papyrus's face. Sans kept the smirk from sliding onto his face once he saw the flushed appearance of his brother. Instead he hopped over to him and flopped into his lap. Cuddling into Papyrus as he sat in his lap. 

 

Papyrus felt his eyes bulge as he felt his brother fall onto him. Well, not fall, sit on him. The hips that had just been wiggling in his face was touching his hips. Was this hell? 

 

With Sans now on top of him, Papyrus had to hold himself back from forming any ecto parts that could ruin the night.  Sans had his full ecto-body formed, which did not make it easier for him. Papyrus practically held his breath as sans leaned back into him. Seemingly more interested in watching the movie in front of them. Maybe Sans was actually being sincere and didn’t know about his crush on him. Papyrus, shakingly, wrapped his arms around Sans’s middle and hugged him.

 

Stars, Papyrus did miss Sans. Ever since he began to avoid him, he felt something missing. Sans was his brother above everything else. Papyrus sighed and nuzzled his head into Sans’s back. Closing his eyes as he took in Sans’s scent. He smelt like echo flowers and snow. He smelled like home. 

 

Unbeknownst to him, Sans felt a smirk form on his face. It was working. Actually working. Sans felt his soul beat in excitement. His face flushing a soft blue. Sans kept his eyes focused on the movie as best as he could. No matter how much he wanted to turn his head and watch his brother’s reaction. 

 

As the minutes passed, Sans kept moving. Claiming to be uncomfortable. Papyrus offered for him to sit on the couch. Sans shook his head. He refused. “I missed you, i don’t want to move.” Sans had said as he made his eyelights shimmer. Papyrus seemed to understand cause he just agreed and tightened his hold on Sans. 

 

Papyrus was in so much hell. He wanted nothing more than to move Sans out of his lap. With how Sans moved, it was causing friction to be placed on his pelvis. It felt good, making it so much harder to not form his ecto body. Once Sans was comfortable, he would snuggled into Papyrus. 

 

He could feel Papyrus’s breath start to even out. No. He was falling asleep!? Sans was the one with the health problems! How could Papyrus be the one falling asleep. Sans had to do something and do something now! 

 

Sans quickly turned around and sat with both legs on either side of Papyrus. Papyrus looked up at him with sleepy eyes. Sans huffed and tapped his cheek gently. Papyrus opened his eyes some more and looked up at Sans.

 

Their situation seemed to hit Papyrus as his eyes widen at their position. His hand flying to grab a hold of Sans’s hips, holding hims still. Sans tilted his head, attempting to seem confused. Sans pouted at Papyrus as he leaned in closer to his chest.

 

“Papy! You was following asleep!” Sans said a he crossed his arms. Dropping his stance so his hips was pressing up against Papyrus’s. Papyrus tightened his grip and raised Sans up a bit. Refusing to have any contact with Sans’s pelvis like that. 

 

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean too.” Papyrus swallowed. His eyes darted to the other side of the couch. “Maybe you can sit on the couch, so you can be more comfortable.” Papyrus offered, for the second time that night.

  
Sans frowned. “If i do that, you will fall asleep.” Sans said. “If you fall asleep, you won’t get the hints!” Sans exclaimed on purpose. He clasped his hands over his mouth, making it seem to not have meant for that to be let out.

  
  


“Hints?” Papyrus whispered. Sans shyly nodded his head, he was pulling his bandana over his mouth as he looked away. “Sans, what hints?” Papyrus asked more stern like. 

 

Sans looked up at him, he bit his ‘lip’ as he placed both hands on the side of Papyrus’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Once their mouths meet, Sans let out a soft moan as he pressed his boobs against Papyrus’s ribs. 

 

Papyrus was in shock. The moment he felt Sans’s mouth meet his, he felt the sparks, he felt Sans’s magic touching his. His mind could barely focus on any of that. What was capturing his attention the most was the feeling of Sans’s D sized breasts being pushed against his. Fuuuck. It was tempting. 

 

Sans started to grind his hips into Papyrus’s. Papyrus hands tightened around Sans’s hips, attempting to stop him. Sans let out a whine as he tried to bounce on Papyrus’s clothed member. Papyrus groaned at the small amount of stimulation. It felt good. Sans pulled away from the kiss with an annoyed groan. 

 

“Papyy! Please.” Sans whimpered. “I’m so wet.” Sans said. Sans grabbed Papyrus’s hand and placed it between his legs. Papyrus swear under his breath as he felt the mound beneath the shorts. 

 

Sans moaned at the feeling of Papyrus’s hand being pressed up against his vagina. Sans began to rock against the hand and lolled his head to the side. His tongue peaking out of his tongue as he moaned loudly. 

 

Papyrus couldn’t believe this was happening. Sans was grinding against his hand like a bitch in heat. If Papyrus wasn’t hard before, he was now. 

 

Sans whimpered, it wasn’t enough. After all this time, it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He wanted more. Sans dropped Papyrus’s hand and placed both hands on the side of Papyrus’s head. Their eyes locked right before Sans began to thrust his hips against Papyrus’s. 

 

Sans moaned at the feeling of Papyrus’s dick that was straining against the normally baggy shorts. It felt big and just the feeling alone made Sans start to drool. It felt so good. Sans knew it would feel amazing inside of him. 

 

Papyrus bit back a groan as he felt Sans grind his hips into him. Sans’s shorts was starting to become wet and he could feel the outline of his outer lips as they slid against him. His tight shorts not help at all to conceal Sans’s vagina. Papyrus, for the first time that night, couldn’t be happier about that. 

 

Sans yelped as Papyrus began to thrust up against him. A loud moan left Sans at the feeling of Papyrus’s dick rubbing against him. Sans tried to go faster, to get more stimulation. Fuck, did it feel good.

 

Sans grabbed one of Papyrus’s hands and pushed it into his breast. Sans hummed at the feeling of the hand pressing into his sensitive boob. Papyrus cursed as he began to play with Sans’s breast.

 

Sans moaned loudly as Papyrus pulled at Sans’s nipple. Fuck didn't it feel good. He remembers playing with them a few nights ago and just wishing it was Papyrus. Now it was him and he didn't ever want him to stop. 

 

Papyrus never thought he would like the look of his brother throwing back his head as he moaned. He also never thought it would be so good to feel his brothers soaking pussy to be grinding down into him. Damn it. 

 

It wasn’t enough anymore. Sans needed more. He wanted to actually feel Papyrus. Sans sat back up on his knees and reached his hand down Papyrus’s shorts. Sans moaned when he felt how big Papyrus actually was. Fuck, that would feel so good inside him.

 

Sans pulled the front of Papyrus’s pants down and pumped Papyrus’s dick a few times. Papyrus moaned and rolled his head back. Sans felt a smirk form on his face. An idea entering head. 

 

Sans got off of Papyrus and got on the floor. Papyrus looked up confused as to why Sans had stopped. Only for his breath to catch to see Sans on his knees. Sans looked up at Papyrus, his eyes looking wide and innocent.

 

Papyrus finally saw right through that. Sans leaned down, sticking out his tongue and lapped at the head. His laps was shorts and quick. He was testing the waters. Papyrus swore under his breath.

 

After a few licks, Sans took the head into his mouth. Sans sucked on it as if it was a lollipop. Taking his time to taste his brother. His tongue flicking across the tip as he did so. 

 

His hands joined in and rubbed the rest of Papyrus cock that wasn't in Sans’s mouth already.  Papyrus let out a groan at the ministrations.

 

Why was Sans so good at this? He shouldn't be. Not unless he had practice. Papyrus growled at the thought. He didn't like the idea of anyone else having Sans like he was right now. He refused to share! 

 

Sans heard Papyrus growl and shivered. It was quite the turn on, however, today was not the day for Papyrus to be in control. If papyrus had wanted to be in control, he should have done something about that earlier. Now, Sans wanted nothing more than to ruin his brother. 

 

Papyrus hands went to Sans head and tried to hold him in place. Sans groaned. He was not going to allow it. Sans let go of Papyrus's dick and grabbed his hands instead. He pulled them and put them down to Papyrus's side. he looked up at Papyrus, letting his eyelights shine in disappointment. 

 

“no, no, Papy.” Sans said in a stern sing-song voice. “If you want me to do

this, you gotta behave.” Sans said as he leaned in and licked a strip up Papyrus dick from bottom to top.

 

He swirled his tongue over the tip, not once breaking eye contact with his brother. Papyrus let out a whine. Much to Papyrus's embarrassment later. Who knew his brother was this cruel?

 

Sans would have giggled at Papy’s reaction but his mouth was currently busy. Sans took some more Papyrus into his mouth. He was about half way at this point. Sans wasn't going to be able to fit all of him in his mouth. Not unless he formed an ecto throat. 

 

Sans didn't want to do that yet. He wanted to continue to tease him. Just a bit longer. Sans closed his eyes, took in as much as he could and gave it a hard suck. Papyrus cursed loudly. His hands squeezing the sofa in restraint. However, his hips tried to thrust up. 

 

Sans grabbed his hips and held him down. Sans pulled up to the point Papyrus almost fell out of his mouth. Sans looked up at Papyrus and gave him a stern glare. Papyrus whimpered as he realized his mistake.

 

“Sorry...Sorry. D-don't stop.” Papyrus begged, his eyelights pleading. Sans kept his stern glare as he went back to sucking him off.

 

Sans this time however, finally formed his ecto-throat and took Papyrus all the way. Papyrus let out a loud moan as Sans sped up his movements. running his tongue against the side as he deepthroated Papyrus.

 

Papyrus moaned loudly. Sans mouth was amazing. So warm and wet. Papyrus loves it. he really wanted to face fuck the other, but he knew that would lead to Sans stopping. He didn't want to get rid of this pleasurable heat. Fuck he was close.

 

The wetness in his shorts began to become too much to handle. He needs Papyrus in him. He could tell by the way Papyrus was twitching, he was close. Like hell was he going to allow Papyrus to cum if it wasn't inside of him.

 

Sans went up to the tip and gave it a hard suck before letting Papyrus’s dick fall from his mouth. Sans licked his mouth and let out a moan.

 

“Mhmmm… papy,you tasted good.” Sans climbed into Papyrus's lap. “Almost like a lollipop.” Sans giggled, keeping up his innocent persona. “But there is something else i need from you.” Sans purred out as he began to shuffle off his shorts.

 

Papyrus hands let go off the couch and helped Sans out of his shorts. Sans would have been embarrassed over how wet he was if he wasn’t too far gone. Sans took his shorts and tossed them. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’s neck. 

 

Papyrus leaned in and kissed Sans. Sans let out a moan and kissed back. He rocked back forth over Papyrus’s dick. Just one slip and it would be inside of him. Papyrus’s hand snuck between Sans’s legs and ran them among Sans’s outer lips. Sans gripped Papyrus wrist and put his hand above Papyrus’s head, never once stopping his hips.

 

“Sans, y-you need to be stretched fir- _ ah _ -first.” Papyrus said through groans. Sans shook his head. A playful smirk dancing on his face as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“You was gone for a while Papy…” Sans said, he nuzzled his head into Papyrus’s neck. “I already took care of it.” Sans took Papyrus’s cock and lined it up with his entrance. Sans sunk down onto the throbbing dick below him.

 

Papyrus let out a groan as tight heat enveloped him. Fuck! Sans was so tight. All he wanted to do now was thrust up more into Sans, but he didn’t want to risk hurting the smaller one. It felt like heaven as Sans squeezed and tightened around him. 

 

Sans let out a slightly pained hiss at the stretch. He may have been prepared beforehand, but that didn’t stop him from not being prepared for how big Papyrus actually was. The burn felt good too though. It all felt so good. His fingers could never reach as deep as this. 

 

Sans began to move. He slowly raised up before dropping quickly back down. He let out a whimper as it hit the back of his pussy. Sans raised his head and locked eyes on Papyrus and continued to bounce. 

 

Papyrus let out a string of moans as he felt Sans move. He wanted to move and grab Sans’s hips, to make the other moan and scream above him. However, one of his hand was pinned up at his head and he highly doubted Sans would even let him try it. 

 

Instead, Papyrus was forced to lean back and watch the scene before him take place. It felt too good to complain. Sans kept moving, not once slowing down to give Papyrus time to do anything. 

Sans looked amazing anyways. His head now thrown down, his boobs jiggling with every move Sans made. His pussy twitching deliciously around him. It was all too much. Any longer and he would come. Oh how Papyrus wanted to come inside Sans. 

 

Sans couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Sans was bouncing on Papyrus’s dick. Papyrus was inside him. It was too good to be true. It felt too good to be true. Who knew it would be this amazing? Sure, Sans had  _ helped  _  other monsters out in their heat, but he never took them. He had always wanted to save that for Papyrus and now it was happening. 

 

Sans let go of Papyrus’s hand and leaned forward, capturing Papyrus in a kiss. Their tongues meet in a messy battle, one that Sans won. His tongue shooting forwards and exploring Papyrus’s mouth and playing with Papyrus’s tongue in return. 

 

Sans’s hand went up and started to massage his breast. Sans moaned loudly into the kiss as he stimulated himself. He twisted his nipples and pinched them, letting out a moan filled scream as Papyrus began to hit that special spot inside of him. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! 

 

Papyrus could feel Sans was close, his walls was fluttering around him. Papyrus snuck a hand between their bodies. Sans pulled away from the kiss, seeming ready to stop Papyrus when he felt Papyrus circle around his clit. 

 

“Fuck! To-o much!” Sans moaned as he began to bounce faster. So good. It felt so good. More. More! More! More! 

 

Sans threw his back as he came, he could feel his cum squirting out around Papyrus’s dick as he did. Papyrus wrapped his arms back around Sans and helped him through his orgasm. He held Sans in place and thrusted up into the smaller body. 

 

Sans was letting out groans as his body was worked through its orgasm. Papyrus moaned loudly as he felt how wet he felt now. It was good. Just a bit more. A little more…

 

“Fuck!” Papyrus cursed as he held Sans down and grinded his hips into Sans as he came inside his brother. Sans moaned softly as he felt Papyrus come inside of him. It was warm and felt nice.

 

Papyrus fell back to the couch with a satisfied groan. Sans with him and layed on his chest. After they both came down from their highs, their ecto-bodies vanished. Much to their disappointments. Sans loved the feeling of Papyrus inside him and Papyrus wanted nothing more than to stay buried inside Sans. 

 

In the end, both knew all good things came to an end. Especially this. They was brothers and they just had sex. Reality was hitting Papyrus, although not as hard as before. Instead, he knew that in the end, he loves Sans and wanted to be with him. If Sans’s behavior was nothing to go by, Sans felt the same. The one thing Papyrus hated to do was hurt Sans. 

 

Sans on the other end was happy, he got what he wanted. He had his brother now. Papyrus realized he loved him and him only. It took some time and scheming, but he did. It was perfect. He was perfect. Sans snuggled into Papyrus chest and sighed. It was all perfect.

 

“You know we need to clean up, right?” 

 

“Shh… Rest now, clean later.”

 

“Heh, now you rest…Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Papy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! It ended quickly, i know. In my defense, I didnt even plan for it to be that long to begin with.
> 
> If you have a suggestion below, leave a comment about what you like 
> 
> Message me on tumblr @Krystal-Twi if you want it to be more private.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :3


	4. Classicberry: "I do?" But i dont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is getting married. He should be happy. He should be thrilled that he was marrying his best friend, Stretch.
> 
> He wasn't happy though. 
> 
> He wishes he was marrying someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classicberry and angst? Yes. XD
> 
> I feel like I dragged this on more than needed. Oh well. Enjoy 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/i43UEk
> 
> ⬆ Sans's wedding dress

Sans ran his fingers down the side of his dress. It fit him perfectly. Especially when he formed his ecto parts to help fill it out. The dress stopped at his knees and was rather simple. Its white fabric shimmered against his blue magic. It was sleeveless and the fabric seemed to wrap around his breast with a lily on the left. The dress was gorgeous.

 

Sans sighed and fiddled with the loose fabric. Sans looked anywhere but at the mirror in the room. If he looked at it, it would make all of these too real. 

 

It was Sans’s wedding day. He was marrying his best friend, Stretch. Someone who was funny and understood him on levels that not even Sans did. He should be happy. Instead, he feels like he was going to fall apart. 

 

Stretch was amazing. He was smart, lazy, he could make Sans laugh and kept the nightmares at bay. He was everything Sans could ever hope for. He would be perfect. He was perfect. Sans was the guilty one. 

 

Sans fell in love with someone else... 

 

“Wowzers, you look beautiful.” Sans turned around to come face to face with reason he was so conflicted, Blue Font. 

 

He was Stretch’s older brother. He had large beautiful blue eyes that sparkled. However, now they looked different. They looked dim and lacked their normal luster. He stood a few inches taller than Sans and wore black and white suit. His smile looked fake and forced. 

 

Sans attempted to smile at Blue. His hands falling to fiddle with the ruffles of his wedding dress. He didn’t meet Blue’s eyes. He knew if he did, he would break down. Sans knew he was marrying the wrong Font Brother. He knew it in his soul. It didn’t stop the inevitable of it all though. Sans felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes

 

“Hey,” Blue walked up to Sans and lifted his head so he could meet Blue’s eyes. His thumb rubbing his chin softly. His eyes soft yet sad. “It’s going to be alright.” Blue leant forward and kissed Sans’s forehead. 

 

Sans’s eyes widen. Sans felt his tears spill his face as soon as he felt Blue’s kiss. How could Sans go through with this?  Sans sniffed leaned forward into Blue’s chest. Blue quickly wrapped his arms around Sans and held him close. 

 

Blue rubbed his hands up and down his back in soothinging manner. Sans clung to him as tightly as he could. Knowing the moment he let go, everything would clash back in.  Blue’s soul pulsed out, sending a wave of of his aura to Sans. Sans chocked the moment he felt it. Blue’s aura helped him calm down, however it was bittersweet. 

 

“Why couldn’t I have meet you first?” Sans asked quietly as he looked up at Blue. 

 

Blue froze at Sans’s words. He grip on Sans tightened even more so, his arms now shaking. Blue closed his eyes tightly in pain and breathed out of his nose, trying to regain his composure. The entire thing was affecting him as well. 

 

“I don’t know…” Blue said as he reopened his eyes. Sans could see a faint hint of tears in Blue’s eyes. His soul lurched at the thought of Blue being in pain. 

 

“We can run.” Sans offered out of desperation. “We could go right now and no one will notice.” Blue to smile sadly and shake his head. 

“You know we can’t do that to Stretch.” Blue whispered.

Sans knew in his soul he wouldn’t think of doing that to Stretch. He at one point did love Stretch romantically and still saw the skeleton as a best friend. Running off with the best man, Stretch’s own brother, would hurt Stretch more than Sans could know.

 

“Pretend… for me.” Sans said quietly, his hand going and grabbing Blue’s. Blue intertwined their fingers. Blue leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on Sans’s. Sans closed his eyes. 

 

“We could find a place far away, only us. A house out in the woods, away from crowds.” Blue said, playing with the idea.

 

“We would find a place that has a restaurant nearby, one fitting for the Magnificent Blue.” Sans added on with a tear filled laugh.

 

“And get married, start a family. A kid or two, they would have your mind and my looks.” Blue said with a soft laugh before shaking his head, looking at Sans with sad eyes. 

 

“I wish we could do that.” Sans said, voice cracking. Sans closes his eyes once again. Sans knew pretending like that did nothing but hurt him more. He had needed it though. He needed to pretend even for a moment he would get a happy ending out of all this mess. 

 

Sans sighed and laid his head down against Blue’s chest and nuzzled him. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Blue for dear life. Blue held him close and laid his head on Sans’s. 

 

They stood there in silence. Standing there embraced in each other arms. Knowing once Sans walked down that aisle, everything, any hope they had to be together would vanish. Small moments causes them to live in a fantasy land where they could be together. All of it will be gone.

 

“Sans! It’s time!” 

 

Papyrus’s voice broke through the silence. Sans lifted his head away from Blue’s chest and looked Blue in the eyes. Sans gave a watery smile before lifting his hand to Blue’s chest and softly pushing him to arms length. The expression on Blue’s face was filled with pain but he let himself be pushed from Sans.

 

Blue walked around Sans and picked up Sans’s veil, a blue rose headband with the veil attached. He turned back to Sans and gave a heartbroken smile. He walked up to Sans and placed the veil on his head. Blue moved the veil so it fell around Sans in soft waves and around his face. 

 

“You really do look beautiful, Sans.” Blue grabbed Sans’s face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. Sans reached up and grabbed Sans’s hand and leaned into his touch. Blue leaned forehead and kissed Sans’s cheek, close enough to Sans’s mouth to almost be labeled as a real kiss. Sans relished in the feeling before Blue pulled away too quickly.

 

Blue put some distance between and looked over Sans’s shoulder as the door behind Sans opened and closed. Sans followed Blue’s eye line to see Sans’s own brother, Papyrus. He wore a stunning white on black suit. He stared at Sans in shock. For a second, Sans feared Papyrus knew the truth. 

 

“You look stunning, brother!” Thankfully, he didn’t. Papyrus gushed over his older brother in his dress. “Stretch really is lucky! Isn’t he, blue?” Papyrus turned to Blue for confirmation. Blue seemed to flinch a bit before smiling.

 

“Yeah,” Blue locked eyes with Sans and smiled. “He really is.” Their eyes stayed lock for a second before Blue pushed past the two brothers. He rubbed his neck and waved bye to the others real quick. 

 

Sans looked down at the floor, not having the heart to look up at Blue. Once the door closed, Sans quickly regained his composure in front of his brother. He still had a tear in his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away.

 

“You that nervous for this, Brother?” Papyrus asked, concern in his voice. He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, that's it.” Sans said. He placed his hands in front of himself and held onto them. Papyrus gave a smiled and waved his hand in front of Sans. 

 

“Don’t be! Stretch loves you! He wouldn’t dream of abandoning you.” Sans kept himself from flinching and smiled at his brother. 

 

“I know…” Sans said quietly. 

 

Papyrus leaned to the side of Sans and picked up Sans’s bouquet. Lillies, Blue’s favorite. Papyrus handed it to Sans and dusted off Sans’s shoulder before grabbing Sans’s arm. Papyrus’s smile was bright. Sans wished he could be as happy as Papyrus was on  _ Sans’s  _ own wedding day.

 

“Well, are you ready?” Papyrus asked, excitement buzzing off of him in waves.

 

Sans smiled and nodded. He wasn’t ready. He would never be ready to marry Stretch, not no more. Sans looked towards his door that lead to the aisle. Here he was, walking down the aisle towards the man he loves with the groom beside him.

 

Once out on the aisle, Sans’s eyes automatically landed on Blue. Blue stood beside Stretch. For a moment, Sans could pretend it was Blue he was walking towards. However, the bright smile that Sans loves was nowhere in sight, instead there was a half smile and his eyes filled with love and pain.

Oh stars, could he really marry Stretch when he didn’t love him. Could he marry him when he wished to be marrying Blue instead? Sans looked up at Stretch’s face for the first time. His soul dropped to his stomach at the look.There was an true, pure love struck smile on Stretch’s face as he looked at Sans.

 

He now stood in front of Stretch. He could hear Papyrus talking, but he didn’t hear what was said. Stretch held out his hand, his smile still there. Sans gave him a smile and pretend not to feel Blue’s gaze and before reaching for the hand held out to him. Sans wrapped his fingers around Stretch’s hand and walked up to stand next to Stretch. 

 

He would marry Stretch, his best friend. He wasn’t going to marry Blue. He wasn’t going to get his happy ending. He was however, going to say-

 

“I do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it ended quickly and probably feels a little try hard. Sorry for that. Anyways.
> 
> If you have a suggestion below, leave a comment about what you like
> 
> Message me on tumblr @Krystal-Twi if you want it to be more private.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :3


	5. HoneyKetchup: With you, wanting another. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Classicberry: 'I do' But I don't.
> 
> Sans was having the most amazing dream about Blue, then he was woken up but Stretch, his husband. Stretch wants sex, easy right? If only Sans's could keep his mind on Stretch and not Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad. Just saying right now, this is garbage. I didn't transition well.

 

_ Sans moaned loudly as he felt Blue move inside him. Sans had his legs wrapped around Blue’s hips. His arms under Blue’s arms, holding tightly to the normal grey t-shirt that Blue occasionally wore. Blue had his arms placed on either side of Sans’s head. His head bent down in between Sans’s neck, as he licked and sucked at all of Sans’s sweet spots.  _

 

_ Blue was going slow and gentle. Sans savored every little movement. It had felt so good. Blue’s dick could touch parts inside of Sans that was never experienced before. It left Sans moaning like he was in heat as he clung to the man he loved.   _

 

_ “So good… so… good.” Sans moaned out, attempting to spread his legs wider for the other. He leaned his head back and groaned. _

 

_ “Sans…” Blue moaned out his name. _

  
  


“Sans…” 

  
A voice called out to Sans in his dream. Sans recognized the voice as his husband’s, Stretch. Sans sighed and attempted to cover up his ‘ears’ with his pillow. Like hell was Sans giving up his dream of Blue all because Stretch wanted a morning kiss. 

 

“Sans!” 

 

Sans heard the urgency in his voice and sighed. It didn’t matter if he went back to sleep anyways, he probably wouldn’t return to his dream. Sans stretched his limbs and turned to look at his mate. He rubbed his eye, trying to rub the sleep away and gave a soft glare at his mate. 

 

“what?”

 

He definitely wasn’t expecting this.

 

Stretch was in his normal sleep attire,  he wore no shirt and his black boxers. However, his lower ecto body was formed. He was sporting a hard-on and was looking at Sans with lust. Sans felt a blush form on his face. 

 

“StrETCH!” Mid-sentence Sans was taken by surprise as his mate climbed on top of him. Sans grabbed onto Stretch’s shoulders and looked up at him. Sans may no longer be in love with Stretch, but that didn’t mean the other was any less attractive. Sans took a glurp and leaned back into the bed.

  
“You know what it's like? To wake up to this,” Stretch reached down and ran his fingers on the outside of Sans’s vagina. Sans had no idea he had conjured it. He must have down it in his sleep. “and to the sound of your sweet voice moaning.” Stretch dipped a finger into Sans’s folds. 

 

Sans yelped at the feeling. His dream had left him sensitive and wet. Sans unconsciously clenched his legs around Stretch’s hand. His eyes locking onto his mate's desire-filled gaze. Part of me anxiously waiting for Stretch’s next move. Stretch knew Sans’s body well and knew just how to tease him. 

 

Stretch was able to wedge himself in between Sans’s legs leaned on his elbows to be eye level with Sans. Sans eyes were lidded with sleep and arousal. He was tired but his body was still buzzing with lust. Stretch’s actions weren't stopping his body's reaction either. 

 

Stretch pressed their mouths together. Sans sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Stretch’s tongue prodding Sans’s mouth for entrance. Sans obediently opened his mouth, forming his own tongue to mix with the others. 

 

Sans knew that he probably shouldn't be encouraging sex with Stretch right after he was dreaming of another. Especially when it was Stretch’s older brother, Blue. It just didn't feel ri-

 

“Ahh!” Sans let out a shocked moan as he felt Stretch rock his hips against him. Common sense went out the window when he felt the bulge in Stretch’s shorts. It pressed right against his vagina, causing Sans to tense at it. 

 

Stretch smirked through the kiss and pulled back. His hands went to Sans’s hips and ground his hips against Sans’s. Sans’s hand flew to his mouth and tried to quiet his moans. It felt so good, it wasn’t enough though. 

 

Sans’s husband grabbed his hands and held them above his head, stopping him from stifling his noises. Sans held back his noise of annoyance at not being able to quiet himself. 

 

“Damn, you're fucking soaked!” Stretch said with a huff. “Must have been a really good dream.” Sans flushed and avoided Stretch’s eyes. He could hear his mate snicker.

 

Stretch grabbed Sans’s chin and had Sans look him in the eyes. Sans felt a flash of fear for a quick second, thinking he may have said some  _ things  _ in his sleep. “How good was it, love?” Stretch asked as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

 

Sans gasped loudly but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Stretch gave a breathless laugh as he continued to hump Sans as if his life depended on it. The repeated movement felt so good. Sans buried himself further into the mattress and moved his hips to match Stretch’s. Stretch tsked before grabbed Sans’s hips and holding them in place.

 

“Not until you tell me how good that dream was.”  Stretch was now moving his hips slowly, teasing Sans effortlessly. Sans whimpered at the sudden lack of stimulation. This was unfair in so many ways. Sans refused to talk though. How wrong would it be to tell your mate that the dream was amazing when the dream was about your brother-in-law?! 

 

“Come on, don't be shy. From the sound of it, you weren't in that dream.” Stretch now was practically unmoving. Stretch had a cocky smirk on his face as he watched Sans struggle. Stretch reached down and teases Sans’s clit. Sans broke his silence.

 

“It was good! Amazing even!” 

 

Before Sans could feel guilty for his admittance, Stretch began to Stretch smirked in his ‘victory’ before kissing Sans. His hips now moving at the speed as before. Leaving Sans a moaning mess. Sans’s hands went up and grabbed Stretch’s cheek, keeping him in place for the kiss. 

 

The kiss was slow and lazy, contradicting their actions leading up before. Sans let out a soft moan. Sans let go of his mate’s face and fiddled with Stretch’s shorts, pulling him out. Stretch let out a moan of relief and thrust into Sans’s hands. 

 

Sans rubbed his thumb across the tip, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered there. Sans wrapped his other hand around the length and pumped it a few times before he was thrown back. Stretch place his hands on either side of Sans’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. 

 

Sans yelped at being manhandled suddenly. His legs tightening around Stretch. Sans watched with focused eyes as Stretch aligned his member with Sans’s soaked entrance. Sans moaned and threw his head to the side as he felt the tip of Stretch inter him.

 

Stretch was big, that was a given. Stretch pushed his way into Sans with until he was hilted. Sans would be lying if he said he feel a burn, it had been awhile since the two was intimate. Doesn't help that Stretch didn't prepare him either, then again, Sans was so wet that being prepared wasn't really needed. It didn't stop it from feeling good. 

 

“Fuck Sans! You're so tight…” Stretch murmured. 

 

Sans flexed himself around Stretch and smiled as the other let out a loud groan. Revenge, though something tells Sans that Stretch doesn’t mind it. Sans softly ground his hips, squeezing around Stretch some more.  Stretch gave a playful glare to Sans, knowing what he was up too. Sans attempted to appear innocent, which never worked.

 

Stretch just smirked and pulled out almost all the way, only too slam back in. Sans screamed at the sudden stimulation. It felt so good. Sans instantly wrapped his arms around his mate, grabbing him from underneath his arms.

 

Stretch continued his hard pace. Slowly moving but making it hard for Sans to stay quiet with how hard he was going. Stretch knew Sans’s weakness when it came to this part of sex. Sans moaned continuously. Stretch was hitting all the right spots. 

 

Wait… Sans felt his mind come to a stop. This position was strangely familiar to Sans. It was… the exact same position Sans and Blue was in, Sans’s dream. No. no. no. Sans couldn’t let his mind go there. He couldn’t risk saying something that could ruin everything. 

 

It didn’t help that the moment Sans thought of the brighter skeleton, his mind could barely stray back to the real person he was with. He was with Stretch, not Blue. Stretch, not Blue. Stretch, n-Oh fuck, Blue… 

 

Sans closed his eyes tightly, imagining smaller hands on either side of his head. Bright eyes shining down at him with lust. Mhmm… Sans felt himself get wetter at the thought of the other on top of him instead.

 

Sans wondered how gentle Blue actually would be. Would he be gentle like in Sans’s dream or would he not hesitate to fuck Sans senseless? Sans found he wouldn’t mind either way. He knew Blue would make him cum over and over again. If the lustful stares he would occasionally receive from the other was anything to go by anyway. 

 

Sans would be lying if he said he wasn’t staring back from time to time. Especially when Blue wore his tight workout outfit and had his full ecto body formed. The tights did Blue justice, Sans would just get wet when he saw how the shorts clung to Blue. 

 

The movements that Blue was making was speeding up. Holy fuck, it felt good. Sans could feel the hand the made its way down between his legs and rubbed his clit. Sans dug his nails into Blue’s back and screamed when he felt himself cum around Blue. 

 

Blue didn’t slow down, stretching out the feeling of Sans’s orgasm. Sans lolled his head back and moaned loudly. Blue leaned forward and lapped at Sans’s neck. With him leaning forward more, his thrust was hitting different spots. Sans was feeling overwhelmed. 

 

“Fuck.” Sans groaned as he tightened around Blue. He clenched his eyes tighter. Sans tried to spread himself wider for him, to let Blue have better access.

 

Blue sat up a bit, grabbed his thighs and pulled them farther apart. His hips going faster, showing no mercy. Stars, Sans loved it. Sans knew he was moaning like a bitch in heat, but he couldn't help it. Just the idea of it being Blue fucking him sent his body into whirlwind feelings of pleasure. 

 

Sans could feel Blue twitching inside of him. Sans whimpered at the very thought of being the reason came undone. Sans weakly moved his hips up to help the other along. Sans himself felt his own pleasure reaching its peak again. Fuck, to come with Blue would feel amazing.

 

“inside, cum inside.” Sans whimpered. The others movements becoming unsteady. 

 

With a few more thrusts, Sans felt the other cum inside him. Sans let out a lewd moan and felt his own pleasure peaked as he came for the second time. 

 

Blue groaned above him and kissed Sans on the mouth. Sans let out a whimper and wrapped an arm around Blue’s neck, pulling the other closer. Sans hummed in pleasure as their tongues lazily fought. Sans felt like he was floating above it all. It was amazin-

 

“You didn't fall asleep, did you? Nyeh heh.” That's right… Sans opened his eyes to see his husband, not Blue. Guilt hit Sans like a tidal wave.

 

Sans couldn't believe he just imagined Blue in Stretch's place. Sans pushed Stretch off of him. Stretch landed on the end of the bed, letting out a groan as he was practically yanked out of Sans. His and Sans’s magic quickly dispelling, getting rid of most of the magic. Sans was about to apologize but couldn’t find it in himself. 

 

“I need to wash up.” was the lame excuse Sans gave Stretch. Sans stood up and practically ran to the bathroom. Sans opened the bathroom door and closed it quickly, locking the door. He leaned into the door. He sunk to the groaned and covered his mouth to stifle his cries. 

 

Sans felt tears spill from his eyes. He could faintly hear Stretch on the other side, softly knocking on the door. His voice, normally soothing, was just another reminder of what just happened. 

 

Sans sat there for a while. Unmoving with his head buried into his knees. Sans tried to calm himself down unsuccessfully. Sans didn’t know what to do. He was alone in this. Why would he do that? Stars, he was in far too deep. He couldn’t tell Stretch the truth. The only person he could go too was-

 

“Sans? Are You Alright?”

 

Sans’s head shot up, tears still streaming down his face. 

Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Blue wasn't supposed to make an appearance but no matter what, he finds his way back. 
> 
> Blue was in an important meeting and kept ignoring Stretch's call before he finally answered. He was just going to leave after the meeting once he heard how distress Stretch was, but then he found out it had to do with Sans. He instantly teleported to Stretch and Sans's.
> 
>    
> Also, listening to The Greatest Showman and cant help but think of this version of Classicberry when listening to "Rewrite the Stars"  
>  
> 
> Have a suggestion? Leave it below or message me @Krystal-Twi


	6. Classicberry/Solo Pap: Cuckhold(?) nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch asks Blue to check in on a sick Sans while he is away. Blue agrees and goes to check on his brother in law. Only Sans wasn't sick...Hr was in heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good with heat fics. sooo yeah. This was a mess of a suggestion and a plot i already planned. so it's messy

**Brother**  :  _ Can you check on Sans? He was feeling off before I left. _

 

**Magnificent Blue** :  _ of course!  _

 

Blue used his spare key and opened the door. Blue frowned at the lights. All of them was on, but Sans was nowhere in sight. Stretch had asked Blue to go and check on the smaller with Sans sick and Stretch on a business trip. Blue was more than happy to get the chance to see the other. It just confused him since it seemed like no one was home. Stretch reassured Blue that Sans was home. Where else would Sans be? Grillby's was across town and Sans was supposedly sick. 

 

“Sans?” Blue called out. He dropped his stuff next to the door and took off his shoes. Blue kept an ear out for his brother in law.  

 

“Sans!” Blue let his voice carry out louder. Blue would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly worried. Sans had the tendency of playing off something serious. Blue wouldn't doubt that Sans did it to Stretch before he left. 

 

Blue went to the stairs. Sans could be asleep. He wouldn't put it past the other skeleton. One time, Stretch had told him that Sans fell asleep during sex and that Stretch didn't know whether to continue or to stop.  Needless to say, that conversation leads to Blue drowning in alcohol to erase the thought of Sans and Stretch being intimate.

 

They were married, Blue knew they would be together physically. It was a given. He just didn't want to hear about it. Not when Blues own soul yearned for Sans. Blue wanted to be the one to make Sans scream with pleasure. He wanted to be the one that made Sans fall apart.  

 

Blue did try to move on, he dated a few other people. Napstaton, a human or two and a rabbit monster. Hell, he even attempted a sexual relation with Razz and Pup. Never did anyone of them make his soul pound like Sans did. None of their smiles brought happiness to Blue like Sans did. None of them made him feel weak in the knees by just being down right adorable like Sans. None of them was like Sans. 

 

Blue couldn't count how many restless nights he would imagine Sans with him. Sans being on top of him, riding him to his souls content. Blue pushing Sans into the mattress and having him scream his name. Not Stretch’s. Countless, lonely, nights of wanting the one person he could never have. 

 

Blue shook his head and flushed. Now was not the time to be thinking such lewd thoughts. He needed to make sure Sans was okay. For all he knew, Sans was extremely ill and was playing it off. Blue, being the dedicated _brother in law_ that he was, would make sure he was fine. 

 

Blue began up the stairs.  His mind on helping Sans. As he walked up the stairs, a scent hit him. It was the smell of blueberry pie. Did Sans have Tori bring over sweets as he hid in his room? 

 

The smell grew stronger as Blue got closer to Sans’s room. Blue knocked on the bedroom door and waited. Nothing. Blue frowned. Normally Sans would instantly open it or at least respond. 

 

“Sans?” Blue twisted the door knob and opened the door. Blue deadpanned when he only saw the messy empty room. it was filled with trash and a mattress in the center. Two self substanding tornados in two opposite corners of the room 

 

Of course, those two would refuse to take care of their room, even after they got married. Blue sighed and pinched the binge of his nose. What was he going to do with those two?

 

“ _ Hmnn… _ ” 

 

Blue snapped his head up at the sound of the whimper. It was faint and almost like a broken whisper. Worry seized Blue's soul. Blue rushed out of the room but froze. He hadn't a clue where the sound came from. Only that it was close. 

 

Blue closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He needed to focus and use his senses to find Sans. He could go checking every room but Blue didn't think that would help much. It would probably stall him farther.    
  


It was hard to focus, especially with that scent filling his nose and taking control of his mind. Blue growled.

 

“Sans?!” Blue let out a yell.

 

Not even a second past before he heard another whimper. It was coming from farther down the hallway. Coming from the guest room. Blue let out a relieved sigh and ran to the door. Normally Blue would knock, however, Sans may be in trouble, courtesy be damned. He twisted the doorknob and opened it. Missing the voice saying “Wait!”

 

If Blue was human, he would be sure that there was blood spurting from his nose from the sight in front of him. The door closed and Blue backed into it. His soul pounding as a blush took over Blue’s entire skull. 

 

There was Sans, his full ecto body conjured. He wore one of Blue’s old shirts that he had left for emergencies. He was sitting on his knees. His hands trying to pull his shirt down to cover his pelvis with no success. Blue could easily the dark blue ecto pussy that was dripping onto a light blue dildo. What really got to Blue, was the fact that Sans was  **still** moving his hips against the toy.

 

Sans was flushed and out of breath.  His entire body shakes from holding back. The entire room smelt of blueberry pie. It was filling Blue’s senses. The ‘sickness’, the scent, and the display in front him made it all click on Blue’s head. 

 

“Sans…” Blue whispered. “You're… You're in heat.” Sans let out a whimper before nodding his head. “I-i should leave.” Blue said, his hand already on the handle, but not making any move to turn it. 

 

“I should call Stretch and let him know…” Blue’s eyes glued to Sans’s pelvis. Stars, he needed to leave. Now! Blue turned the handle softly.

 

“No!” Sans cried out. He dropped his shirt and leaned forward on his hands, causing the sex toy to slip out of Sans. Sans let out a groan before locking eyes with Blue. “S-stay...please,” Sans begged. 

 

Blue glurped at the invitation. The boner in his pants was hard to ignore. however, he couldn't do this. This was Sans’s heat talking. If Sans wasn't in heat, this wouldn't even be an option! Plus, Sans was married to Blue's brother. 

 

“I c-can't. You know that.” Blue said. 

 

Sans frowned, his eyes holding hurt and confusion. Sans scooted closer to the edge of the bed. His movements hesitate yet desperate. Sans’s hands reached down and rubbed at himself, rocking into his hand in slow motions.

 

“why not?” Sans asked. His breathing hitched as he stimulated himself. Blue cursed under his breath at the sight. Fuck, Blue didn't have the strength to fight this. “Don't you want me anymore?”

 

“of course I do! But y-you are married to my brother…” Blue breathed out. Unconsciously, a hand went down and began to rub his aching member. He hummed in pleasure at the sudden relief. 

 

“it wasn't a problem a few nights ago.”

 

Blue froze. Sans smirked and got off the bed. Blue cursed when he saw Sans fully. Blue’s shirt of Sans fell to his waist and was slightly tight. Sans’s juices were sliding down his legs, make squishing noises with every step.

 

“w-what?” Sans now stood in front of Blue, their chests so close to touching. Blue recognized that Sans’s eyes were dilated, if possible, and hazy. The heat taking full control of the other.

 

“I'm not dumb, Blue,” Sans said, he wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck. Pressing his body against Blue’s. “I heard you moaning my name, the night you stayed over.” Sans was now peppering Blue’s neck with kisses. 

 

Blue shivered. His hands grabbing onto Sans’s hips, pulling him slightly closer. Sans was under the control of his heat and Blue was about to lose control. Sans was so tempting. On a normal day, Blue would have a difficult time not groping Sans or touching him. With Sans’s heat slowly affecting him, he was about to throw Sans down and fuck him.

 

“T-tha-  _ oh fuck _ \- that was different.” Blue moaned out as Sans found his sweet spot. Sans purred out and gave a soft grind into Blue. His mouth extremely close to Blue’s

 

“Maybe..  But you still want me…” Sans pressed his mouth into Blue’s. Blue groaned and pulled Sans closer. Sans let out a moan when he felt the bulge in Blue’s pants. With no pants on, it was pressing up against Sans’s vagina. They broke away from the kiss, a string of their mixed saliva connected them. “and I still want you.” Sans whispered.

 

Sans soon found himself being slammed into the closest wall. Sans let out a gasp in shock, which was quickly swallowed by Blue. Blue hitched up Sans’s leg around his hip. Their kiss was getting messy and desperate. Both clawing at each other, wanting nothing more than to have each other as close as possible. 

 

Blue growled as he deepened the kiss. It had been years since he first meets Sans and ever since then he wanted the other. He was finally getting the chance to be with Sans. He should feel guilt for betraying his only brother, but at the moment all he could focus on was the taste and feel of Sans. 

 

Blue let out a low groan when he felt Sans grind his hips into Blue’s. Blue thrust against Sans, loving the moment of pure pleasure of feeling the slick pussy that was being pressed against his clothed member. Sans whimpered and rocked his hips, desperate for more stimulation. 

 

Blue broke the kiss and looked at Sans. Sans was breathtaking like this. His eye-lights hazy with lust and love. His body trembling with need as he moved his hips in a rushed manner. All of it made Blue want more the other. 

 

Sans reached down and grabbed at Blue. Squeezing Blue through the pants. Blue let a hiss of pleasure and shut his eyes tight. He gave a thrust against Sans’s hand. Sans let out a soft giggle. He gave a particularly hard squeeze before rubbing Blue’s bulge. 

 

Blue sighed and rocked his hips. He leaned in and gave Sans a kiss. Sans returned the kiss, letting his hand leave Blue and go to wrap around Blues shoulder. Blue groaned from the sudden loss of pleasure. It didn't slow him down though. Grabbing Sans other leg, he hosted Sans up completely. He pressed into Sans, running his hands up and down Sans’s body.

 

Sans let out a load moan. He grabbed Blue’s cheeks, kissing Blue like his life depended on it. Blue wrapped a hand on Sans lower back. Blue moved Sans in a way that made it seem like the other was rolling his hips. The tip of Blue's member rubbing into Sans’s clit. 

 

Sans broke the kiss and let out a squeal. He tightened his legs around Blue. He clung to Blue desperately and rolled his hips on his own. Blue felt a smirk find its way onto his face. Sans seemed so desperate. It was addicting to see Sans this way.

 

_ ‘I bet he never acted this way for  _ **_him_ ** _.’ _

 

Blue focused his mouth on Sans’s neck. Peppering it with kisses. Not to long, he felt Sans’s hand grab his head and pull it closer. He found Sans’s sweet spot. Blue smirked and gave the spot an experimental bite. Sans yelped in shock, quickly followed by a moan.

 

“Blue… Please!” Blue pulled away from Sans’s neck and locked eyes with the smaller. “ I need you. Please.” Sans begged. His eyelights blown wide and hazy. He was rolling his hips and whining.

 

Blue cursed under his breath. He pressed Sans harder into the wall, attempting to counter the balance. Blue reached down and quickly worked his zipper. Sans hands pushed Blue’s out of the way and took out Blur’s member. Sans whined and rolled his hips at the sight.

 

Sans pumped Blue, getting him ready. Blue groaned at the stimulation. He reveled in the sensation of it all before pushing Sans’s hand away, lining himself up with Sans’s entrance. 

 

Sans let out gasped as Blue entered him. Blue went slow, making sure not to harm Sans. Blue hissed at the feeling of how tight Sans was. Stars, Blue was wondering how this wasn’t painful. It did help a lot that Sans was wet as fuck. He was soaking Blue down to the  _ bone.  _

 

“Stars Sans….” Blue huffed. “You're just sucking me in.” Sans blushed, moaning at Blue’s words. Blue felt Sans’s walls flutter around him, causing a smirk to form on Blue’s face. “You like hearing me talk about how good you are taking me?” Blue asked, groaning when he felt Sans tighten even more.

 

Blue looked down at where they were joined. His light blue looked amazing inside of Sans’s darker shade. He could see everything. The wider part of his dick stopped outside of Sans’s pussy. Blue gave a harder push, groaning as Sans gave way, Blue sinking in the rest of the way. 

 

Sans moaned out when he felt Blue hilt him. Their pelvises were pressed together. Stars, Blue was so deep. Blue was still looking between them, seeming hypnotized by their colors interlocked. 

 

“B-blue…” Blue looked up at Sans. Both their faces flushed and panting. Sans’s eyes was lidded. “please..” Sans whimpered out. A heated, predatory look passing through his eyes,

 

Blue tightened his grip on Sans and slowly pulled out. Sans whimpered as Blue emptied him, His legs tightening around Blue on instinct. Blue locked eyes with Sans, a desperate look in his eyes. Blue gave him a playful smile before thrusting hard back into Sans.

 

Sans let out a scream as he felt the tip of Blue’s member hit the back of him. He threw his head back, eyes closing shut. It felt so damn good!    
  


Blue let out a loud moan, Sans just felt so good around him. He needs more, he wanted more. He slammed his fist beside Sans’ head and pressed their mouths together. Sans let out a muffled moan, his hands scrambling to hold on tight to Blue’s face. 

 

The kiss was messy and far from perfect, but the sparks were there. Sans felt like he was in heaven. The way Blue was thrusting inside of him, countered with the way he was kissing Sans made everything else disappear. Stars...Blue.

 

Blue broke the kiss to get some air. Sans’ eyes were hazy and in the shape of hearts. His entire face was flushed with his tongue lolling out. Sinful moans escaping him with every small movement Blue made. He looked perfect. He looked like that all for him. All for Blue.

 

_ But he’s not supposed to be.  _ In a few hours, he would be back with Stretch. Sans would be back to being just his brother in law.  **No.** Sans was meant to be his. 

 

Blue growled, something carnal taking over. “You're mine! Mine! He can't have you.” Blue growled out. Sans shivered in pleasure and excitement. Blue leaned over  **his** smaller mate. He sunk his teeth into Sans’s neck. Marking the other as his. Sans let out a moan mixed with pain and pleasure.

 

“Say it! Say you're mine!” Blue demanded as he pulled his teeth from the other's neck. He lapped harshly at the wound, causing Sans to whimper.

 

Sans looked Blue in the eyes. Blue had this possessive but loving look in his memorizing eyes. It sent a wave of happiness through him to see Blue looking at him in such a way. 

 

“I'm yours.” Sans whispered. Blue smiled brightly before thrusting harder into Sans. Sans through his arms around Blue’s neck and kissed him. Sans was grunting with every thrust. “I’m yours, i’m yours, i’m yours!” Sans chanted as he broke the kiss. His eyes never once leaving Blue’s.

  
  
  


To say Stretch was mad was an overstatement. Oh, he wasn’t happy. Far from it. However, he understood why this had happened to a point. Sans and him had drifted apart before they was even married. It was obvious Sans had started to have doubts. Conveniently around the same time Blue came back from Europe. 

 

Unfortunately, Stretch didn’t put it together until after Sans and him was already married. The longing looks the two would give each other. The times Sans wouldn’t look at Stretch when he mentioned his brother. Stretch just wished they had told him. Told him the moment they knew something was going on between them. He may not be the most understanding guy, but he wasn’t an asshole. What he wanted was for Sans and Blue to be happy and honest with him.

 

So, he probably shouldn’t have lied about a business trip.

 

He didn’t know what to do. Sans was about to go into heat. Skeleton monsters originally reproduced asexually, so heat for skeleton monsters was more about the need of the monsters chosen mate. Which for Sans, Stretch was not. He couldn’t let Sans suffer a week with a heat when he could arrange stuff around. What kind of husband would he be if he let Sans be in pain?

 

However, part of him was unsure about whether he should have placed those camera’s up. He needed to make sure everything went according to plan. He needed to make sure his brother fucked his husband… Stars, what was his life? 

 

So, that was where Stretch found himself. At some lousy hotel room not a mile away from his house with his phone out, watching the two most important people in his life fuck. Stretch should be jealous, he should be mad; but he wasn’t, he was far from it. 

 

He was turned on.

 

Seeing Blue ravishing Sans was something Stretch never thought of. He was beginning to wonder why it wasn’t. The way the two moved against one another, so desperate and needy. Their different blue hue’s clashed together, making it hard not to notice just where they was connected. 

 

Fuck, he doesn’t think he ever saw Sans’ so wet. Blue’s dick was practically drench in Sans’ natural lube. The sounds he was making, it was so delicious. Stretch would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly jealous of Blue at the moment. 

 

Stretch knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself. Before he knew it his hands was in his pants, slowly stroking his summoned cock. He shuddered at the soft touch. His eyes never leaving the two. 

 

He leaned back into the bed, his hand speeding up on the touches, trying to keep in time with Blue. Almost impossible with Blue’s energy. His hips coming up, thrusting into his hand. A curse leaving him.

 

Sans’ sinful moans echoing throughout the hotel room along with Blue’s pants. Stretch was shimming out of his shorts and tossing them across the room. His dick already leaking pre. Stretched watched as Blue made Sans scream. 

 

Stretch could already feel his orgasm approaching. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut but he didn’t want to take his eyes away from them. Blue was moving Sans to the bed now, climbing on top of him. Sans was spreading so well for Blue. Stretch squeezed his dick, imaging it being Sans’ tightening so deliciously around him. From the way, Blue sounded, Sans felt incredible. 

 

Stretch could tell by the way Sans sounded, he was getting close. His eyes was closed shut tightly as he clung to Stretch’s brother. Stretch groaned. Fuck, this was almost too much. 

 

He could feel it building it up inside of him. He couldn’t help it. It felt too good. Those two looked too good together. They shouldn’t look so hot together. Stretch heard Sans let out a scream, his body spasming as he came. Stretch moaned loudly, a few more thrusts into his hand, he came hard. 

 

His eyes squeezed shut, slamming his head back in pleasure. Faintly, he could hear Blue still going strong and Sans’ moans as he was overstimulated. Stretch fell limp in his bed, trying to catch his breath. He never came so hard in his life. 

 

He should definitely set this up more often.

  
  
  


 

 

(EXTRA)

 

Sans stood alone in the too small for comfort bathroom. His back against the white and teal wall. His eyelights was fuzzy and unfocused as his life came crashing down around him. 

 

Sans covered his mouth as he felt tears well up in his eye sockets. He never knew one image would ruin everything for him. What was he going to do? What would he tell Blue? What would he tell Stretch?! 

 

A hand came up and clutched his  summoned ecto stomach. His hand squeezing it and closing his eyes shut. He could still see the pink positive sign, haunting him even with his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Sans, everything alright babe?” His husbands’ voice echoed in the back of his head, so faint it barely registered. Oh, stars…

 

He was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that skeleton monsters are asexual beings, or at least once was so they can still reproduce asexually or sexually. Ended up throwing that in here.
> 
> So... sorry i didn't get this out till today, here you go.


	7. "Mother"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel reflects on his "Mother".
> 
> Based on Deckofdragons story "Nanny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this story and had to write a drabble for it 
> 
> This is a gift for Deckofdragons because they gifted us with the awesome story 'Nanny'
> 
> (This is no way canon with their story)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a "what if the fells decided to keep Stretch but remained distant" scenario. It takes place when the pups are 4-6 years old.

Ariel watched his ‘mother’ with much curiosity. He was helping Ariel’s younger littermate with a scratch she had received from rough housing. Her ruby eyes watery at the sting, but ‘mother’ always made Calibre feel better.

 

‘Mother’ wasn't anything like Ariel and his littermates. All of them had scarlet red magic while ‘Mother’ had a soft orange magic that always made them feel safe. ‘Mother’s’ ears were sleek and more pointed while theirs was more round and fluffy. 

 

Ariel never understood why his ‘mother’ was so different than the rest of them. Even the skeleton monster hybrids that visited once a week, looked more like Ariel and his littermates than ‘Mother’ did. Though, they looked scary and mean. Their sharper features sometimes frightened them. ‘Mother’ would insist on them bonding with them, but Ariel always felt so uneasy around them.

 

Then again, they had the same bone structure. ‘Mother’ and Calibre even had the same cheeks. Ariel’s oldest littermate, Roman, would look identical to ‘Mother’ if it wasn't for the small differences like magic and ears. 

 

Another thing Ariel never understood was why ‘Mother’ seemed so distant. They was a family and bonded like it. ‘Mother’ protected them, kept them safe, feed them, and would even play with them. However, he always seemed so distracted. Like his mind was somewhere else. He made sure there was some distance between them and always insisted they called him….Stretch. 

 

On a few occasions, Ariel would hear ‘Mother’ talking to those other monsters about going home. He would sometimes beg them to let him to at least talk to someone named Blue. It didn't take much for Ariel to realize the situation. They was trapped here and ‘Mother’ was trying to set them free. Blue was their dad, who ‘mother’ was separated from. His ‘mother’ was so brave and strong. 

 

“There you go, Cal.” ‘Mother’ said, finishing the wrap with a comforting smile. “Be more careful next time.” Calibre smiled and hugged ‘Mother’, causing the other too freeze for a second.

 

“Thanks, Mother!” Calibre chimed with a happy smile. ‘Mother’ flinched before pulling away and putting distance between them.

 

“It’s Stretch, Calibre.” ‘Mother’ said calmly. Calibre smiled and tilted her head.

 

“Okie dokie, Mommy!” ‘Mother’ sighed and shook his head before standing up. He mumbled something that sounded like ‘Stretch’ under his breath, but Calibre was already gone and playing with two of their siblings.

 

Ariel and his ‘Mother’ locked eyes for a second. Ariel could see the sadness that laid beneath. Nonetheless, Ariel saw the love in them as well. He could see how much pain ‘Mother’ went through for them and still kept going with a loving and patient smile. 

 

Ariel felt pride swell inside of his soul. His mother would protect and love them through everything. This strong monster  **was** his mother. 

  
  
  


He was so cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH


	8. Twin Fairies and A Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is wondering the wastelands for something valuable. Instead, comes across two fairies that will change his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE TWIN BERRIES.
> 
> and i love mythtale, so I had to make the twin au for them

****

Stretch was wondering the wasteland. After the war, nothing had been the same. Everything was destroyed and dying, if not already dead. Stretch huffed. All of this was a mess, but hey, Stretch got money out of work. 

 

Stretch leaped onto a rock and peered over the land. Nothing. Stretch was looking for something good. Maybe salvageable at best. A lot of the stuff that the fairies had was worth a lot, especially now that they’re extinct.  

 

Stretch hopped among the dead grass. He couldn’t see anything worth taking back. Stretch really didn’t feel like going back empty-handed. Not after coming all this way from Muffet’s. Stretch groan at the thought of seeing Muffet’s face, her ‘I told you so,’ attit-

 

Stretch froze in his tracks, his eyes narrowing on a pink flower that glowed in the wasteland. Stretch tilted his head in interest. It seemed like something did survive the war. Stretch bounded towards it curiously. He wonders how much it would cost? Maybe it can give him enough money to order some food later. If not, he can just do another mission later. 

 

Up close, the flower seemed to move slightly. It had to be the wind. It shimmered in the sun. It was almost blinding. Stretch could sense some magic coming from it, strong magic. Stretch ears fell back as he approached the flower slower. The wiggling got stronger and more frequent. 

 

He was at the flower now, letting out a small warning growl. He lifted his paw and poked at it, he heard a tiny ‘oof’ from the flower. His ears perked in confusion. He was about to hit it again when the flower seemed to shake vigorously before bursting open. 

 

“Hello!” A cheery voice that seemed to echo sounded from the petals of the flower. Stretch watched with wide eyes as two identical heads popped from the flower. Two pairs of eyes looked up at Stretch. A pale blue pair and a blue-ish violet pair, sparkling with stars.

 

The blue one had blue butterfly wings spread out behind him, stars on each corner. The violet one had soft purple colored wings that had crescent moons in each corner. Both their faces were round and smooth. A dust of magic fluttered across their cheeks.  

 

“It’s our birthday!” The pale blue one spoke, placing his hands on the petals and pushing himself up more. Stretch forced a fake smile.    
  
“Really, when were you born?” Stretch asked.

 

“Just now.” The violet one chirped. Stretch didn’t know how that worked. “Are you our family?” 

 

The wheels in Stretch’s mind began to turn. There wasn’t anyone else in this wasteland. No one to tell the two fairies any different and a fairy’s magic alone would be useful. Imagine that times two. 

 

“Sure… I can be yuns family… yers… how about ‘bro’?” Stretch almost fell over when his face was then covered by the two fairies. The two fairies were clinging to his face. Holding on tight to him, happiness and excitement shining in those large eyes. 

 

“Oh boy!” The violet one was nuzzling his face into Stretch’s snout. He was letting out little giggles of excitement. 

  
“We already love you, New Brother!” The blue one claimed as he smiled brightly up at Stretch, no hints of mistrust. 

 

Stretch felt his soul stutter, these two little guys were cute. A little too much. They practically had stars surrounding them. Stretch could feel sweat drip down his face. There were two words that repeated in his mind. 

 

‘Oh no.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a smut, but i already wrote a few threesomes that i felt this would be repeatative


	9. Bluebells (Classicberry fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wasn’t being creepy. Not at all. Anyone would be stupid not to notice the beauty of the short skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE CLASSICBERRY
> 
> this was requested by @GriiffinWrites 
> 
> Sans is kind of out of character. I know, but i guess think of this as an au where Sans works at a flower shop that Papyrus owns.
> 
> OH! and sans is genderfluid in this. It isn't mentioned or hinted at but he is.

It was a windy day out. Sans was working at a flower shop. He was currently outside tending to some of the plants that stayed in the sun, some of the plants swaying in the wind. He wore a fluffy pale brown dress with the shoulders falling down. He was watering some bluebells, content in his eyes. The flowers he watered was pretty bluebells. He looked so perfect. Blue kept his face hidden with newspaper, a blush on his cheeks as he watched the other. 

 

Blue wasn’t being creepy. Not at all. Anyone would be stupid not to notice the beauty of the short skeleton. The moment Blue meet Sans, his soul skipped a beat. The small skelly was at a local coffee shop, waiting for his order when Blue ran into him. Sans had been so kind and understanding. His smile had haunted Blue for weeks after. It was then Blue knew, he had to see him again. 

 

Which lead to Blue, just so happening to come across Sans at the coffee shop daily. Blue also couldn’t help that his new route to work, just so happened to include passing by the flower shop. Or the fact, there was always something interesting in the newspaper, he just had to read when Sans watered the plants outside. 

 

All of it was coincidences, coincidences that made Blue really, really happy. 

 

Stars, Sans looked so pretty in that dress. It fit his ecto-body so perfectly, it was easily slipped on and a few wrinkles in it, but it fit him so well. The dress ended right above his knees, flowing in the wind. 

_ Crash! _

 

Blue jumped at the sudden noise. Sans looked startled as well, turning around and letting out a small groan of annoyance. The wind had knocked over a plant. Thankfully that plant wasn’t damaged. 

 

Blue was so happy he wasn’t drinking something, or he would have died from coughing. Sans bent down to pick the pot up. Blue choked at the sight he was presented. The dress barely covered Sans’s butt as he was bent down. Blue could still see a flash of blue and yellow. 

 

Blue’s soul going crazy. If he was an anime character, blood would be spewing from his nose. Blue lost his balance and fell backward. The image of Sans bent over flashing through his skull. 

 

“Are you alright there,  _ Bud _ ?” Blue looked up to see the monster of his dreams. Sans stood above him. His hands were on his knees as he was bent down to check on Blue. The sun behind him made Sans look like an angel, then again, he always did. 

 

Blue felt like his mouth was sewed shut. He couldn’t think of anything to say to him. Not without it being word vomit. Sans was eyeing him with a strange look on his face. Blue opened his mouth to reply to the beauty, but he didn’t get far.

 

“I-i… ye- ah.” Blue could hit himself from his own stupidity. 

 

Sans looked kind of off-put by his reply. However, that damn smile Blue loves so much appeared on Sans’s face. His eyes closing as he tilted his head to the side. He reached a hand out to Blue, waiting for the other to grab it. 

  
“I guess the fall hit you harder than I thought.” Sans jokes. Blue hesitantly reached out and grabbed the others hand. Electric shooting through his body from the mere touch. Sans pulled Blue up, that smile never leaving. 

 

Blue didn’t want to let go of his hand. He wanted to hold on and never let go. Nonetheless, Sans pulled his hand away from Blue. He slowly pulled his hand back and looked away from Sans’s white eyelights. 

 

“You’re… Blue, right?” Sans asked, his hands going into his dress pockets. His entire skull was now the color of his name, he nodded his head shyly. Sans raised an eyebrow while he shifted from foot to foot. “For someone who spies on me, you are awfully shy. Heh.” 

 

Blue’s head snapped up and looked at Sans with shock in his eyes. His soul racing as the fear of being rejected circled in him. Did he freak Sans out? Was he being too creepy? Too subtle? He felt like he was running out of air. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down,” Sans said reassuringly, noticing the way the other’s hand began to shake. “If I had a problem with it, I would have stopped you weeks ago,” Sans claimed, he reached over and softly grasping the other's arm. 

 

Blue swallowed whatever it was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t move, all he could do was stare at Sans for any signs he was lying for his sake. Blue couldn’t find any. He relaxed a bit knowing he didn’t scare Sans off, that didn’t stop his soul from nearly beating out of his chest.

 

“S-sorry.” Blue got out, wringing his hands together. Sans gave him a smile, he let go of Blue’s arm once he knew it wasn’t shaking. “i-I didn’t mean to be…”   
  


“Stalking me?” Sans asked with a little laugh. “How about you make it up to me by taking me out on a date?” Sans had a pretty little blue on his cheeks. 

 

Blue must have lost his hearing. There was no way Sans would say that with knowing about Blue spying on him. 

 

“I must have misheard you because,” Blue started, rubbing the back of his neck. “It sounded like you was asking me out on a date.” Sans giggled, covering his mouth a bit. He clasped his hands behind him.

 

“I did,” Sans admitted. “I’ll admit, you are very cute. You remind me of a lost puppy.” Blue normally would find that as an insult, but with the way Sans’s eyes twinkled when he said it. Stars… “So, meet me at the cafe tonight at eight?” Sans asked.

  
“Yes!” Blue quickly agreed. His hands coming together, clasped tightly as he looked at Sans with stars in his eyes. Sans let out a cute little laugh. 

 

“Well, I got to get back to work before my brother checks up on the shop,” Sans said, he leaned forward and gave a kiss to Blue’s cheek and turned to walk off. “See ya later tonight, Bluebell!” 

 

A blush spread across his cheeks at the nickname. What happened finally settling in his mind. He couldn’t believe what just happened. A big smile found its way onto his face. He felt like screaming like a schoolgirl. Blue let out a ‘yes!’ as he pumped his hand into the air with a jump. His soul pounding so fast as he felt light as air. He was the luckiest monster alive. 

  
  


He couldn’t wait for tonight. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, i hope you liked it. I love this ship and have a lot of ideas for it, but i havent gotten much inspiration for writing it. So that sucks.
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudo, if you want.


	10. Classicberry: Lapses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good Morals aren't upheld by good people. There upheld by bad people who want change."
> 
> Sans attacks a kid, thinking they are Frisk, and Blue is there for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to 100 followers on tumblr! So i took in request of pairings and quotes. 
> 
> Thank you all so much!

The cold wind whistled through the trees. The sky was clouded by snow clouds. Snow fell softly, covering the shivering skeleton in a thin, icy coat of it. Shaking sobs resounded through the small area.

 

Sans was wrapped in on himself. Tears running down his cheeks as the memory of this morning flashed through his head. He attacked a human. Not just any human, a kid. Stars, the kid had looked so scared. Like they say their life flashing through their eyes and couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

He could still hear their scream of terror. He thankfully didn’t hurt them, but he came close. He came close to harming, or worse, a kid! The human didn’t even look to be out of preschool. He didn’t mean too, he just saw a small kid with brown hair moving fast to him. He freaked and his instincts had taken over. 

 

And Blue, stars, Blue saw him do that. Blue must think he was a terrible person. He saw Sans attack a defenseless kid! Stars. Blue must hate him now. 

 

“Sans?” Sans jerked from his hiding spot at the sound of his mate’s voice. It was soft, concerned as it echoed through the forest. Sans could hear feet crunching against the snow as the other got closer. 

 

Sans pulled in more on himself, hoping Blue wouldn’t see him. Or at least get whatever was on his mind off of it quick and spare Sans. The footsteps got closer until they came to a stop. Sans raised his head, coming face to face with bright sapphire eyes. 

 

“Sa-” Blue was caught off when he soon found his arms full of the smaller skeleton. Sans was burying his head into Blue’s chest, squeezing his eyesockets shut tight. 

 

Blue was frozen for a second before wrapping his hands around Sans, pulling him close. Blue ‘shh’ed Sans’s cries. Rubbing his skull and back as the other sobbed into his arms. Blue never saw Sans this shaken before. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Blue hummed. Sans shook his head, his hands grabbing a fist full of Blue’s jacket. 

 

“N-no it’s not,” Sans got out in between cries. Sans pulled away from the embrace. Blue reached up and gently wiped away the tears on his mate’s cheeks. “I could have killed the kid!”   
  


“You didn’t,” Blue said, taking off his jacket and throwing it around Sans as he shivered. “Molly is still alright,” Once the jacket was wrapped around Sans’s arms, he pulled the other closer.

 

“But I, I could have!” Sans rubbed his face into Blue’s chest once again. “I killed before...I killed Frisk on multiple occasions...I almost did the same to them.” Sans whispered in a broken voice. Blue’s grip on his mate tightened. “I did hurt one kid, Tyler, he didn’t deserve it but I hurt him. He was in the hospital for weeks.” 

 

“None of that was truly your fault, Sans,” Blue whispered softly. “The resets, they changed you. Maybe not for the better, but they did.” Blue pulled back and grabbed Sans’s chin and lifted him up to face him. “But you  _ have  _ gotten better. This was just a small bump in the road. Give it some time and you won’t be having a lapse like this.” 

 

Blue smiled softly at Sans, kissing him softly. He then kissed away the tears. “You are getting better. You  **will** get better.” 

 

“I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the qoute doesn't exactly line up but this is the plot I thought went well with it. Oh well.
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a good time!
> 
> follow me @Krystal-twi on Tumblr  
> nsfw blog @ns-krystaltwi-fw


	11. Nsfw- BloodSugar- new feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar doesn't know what is happening to him

 

Sugar felt himself shift. He kept finding his eyes being drawn to Blood. Blood had his ecto body formed, something Sugar never saw before. Blood was surprisingly built. He reminded Sugar of a strong bear.

 

Sugar didn’t know what was happening to him. Before, Sugar wouldn’t be bothered with the sight of his elder brother. However, now he felt hot all over. His legs rubbed together, was it this hot out? He felt moist...? 

 

Sugar let his eyes trail over his brother's body. It may not be as toned or defined, but Sugar didn’t doubt his brother’s strength. Sugar felt himself become transfixed at the sight of his brothers muscles ripple with every move. 

 

Was he drooling?

 

Sugar felt his panties become wetter the longer he looked at Blood. He jumped was he noticed the wet material that was sticking and slidding across his privates. Both hands running down and snatching his skirt.

 

Blood seemed startled from Sugar’s jump and glanced over him. Sugar’s eyes widen as their eyes meet. . 

 

A blush filled Sugar’s cheeks and he adverted his eyes. Sugar grabbed the end of his fluffed skirt, tugging it down. His soul was beating right out of his ribs. There was something different with the way Blood looked at him that caused Sugar to tingle all over. 

 

Sugar felt a hand grab his arm, the touch was firm but gentle. Sugar jumped and looked over. Blood stood there and was eyeing him in concern. Sugar felt like shrieking and yanking away. Blood’s touch was sending waves of magic through him like electric.

 

“Are you okay, Shugs?” His voice was sending shivers down his spine. Stars... What was wrong with him?

 

Sugar couldn’t think, couldn’t breath, with Blood this close. He had no idea what was happening to him, but he didn’t doubt that Blood had something to do with it. He had to get away from Blood. Or...or... Sugar didn’t know what would happned. But it probably wasn’t good.

 

“I-i got to go!” Sugar pushed pass Blood and ran into the house, up to his room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against. A hand coming up to cover his mouth as his legs trembled with an unknown feeling. His thighs was almost soaked. 

 

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a post by RedTomatoFan   
> I have this posted to Tumblr but where it is a reblog and there is a purge...me afraid


End file.
